Lilleyth
by Eilane
Summary: trois textes distincts sur une certaine Lilleyth qui fait tourner la tête de Derek Rayne ;-)...N'oubliez pas de reviewer !
1. texte 1 : le manoir de la fondation Luna

**Auteur **: Eilane

**Genre** : Mystery

**Ratings** : M

**Note de l'auteur** :  
-Il s'agit d'un quelques textes qui traînent depuis des années dans un tiroir...j'avais pour but d'en faire une véritable fanfics, avec plusieurs chapitres et tout et tout, mais je l'ai jamais fait, alors pour le moment, je vous les livre pèle mêle !  
-Il y a trois textes mais il ne se suivent pas vraiment...c'est juste les mêmes personnages qui reviennent d'un texte à l'autre !

**Disclaimer** : "Poltergeist" Derek Rayne et la fondation Luna ne sont pas à moi, seuls les textes et Lilleyth ont été créés par mes soins !

Et n'oubliez pas de **reviewer** si vous avez aimé !

* * *

Le tonnerre se faisait entendre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Par moment, des éclairs fendaient le ciel envahi de nuages et illuminaient le manoir.

La pluie ne tombait pas, l'atmosphère était humide, lourd et insoutenable.

Soudain, quatre coups retentirent.

Le majordome accourut et ouvrit la porte d'entrée sur une silhouette dont le visage était caché, à demi recouvert par le capuchon d'une cape noire comme l'ébène. Alors que cette étrange personne entrait, le tonnerre fit résonner son sourd grondement.

"Derek Raine est-il ici?" demanda une voix féminine si sensuelle qu'elle fit tressaillir le vieil homme.

"Oui, madame !...Qui dois-je annoncer ?"

Elle tendit la main face à lui et mit en évidence l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt : un sceau sur lequel était dessinée, en majuscule d'imprimerie, la lettre L, autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Puis elle répondit :

"Une amie !"

Le majordome fit un signe de la tête et parti dans une pièce au premier étage, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le grand hall du manoir.

Elle commença à déambuler, observa une ancienne armure médiévale que la fondation avait entreposée là, puis elle s'approcha d'un petit bureau appuyé à l'un des murs, sur lequel était posé un vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle balada ses mains sur le livre, caressant de ses doigts la couverture rouge.

Soudain, avant même qu'un seul bruit ne se soit fait entendre, elle se retourna du côté des escaliers.

Au même instant, Derek était apparut dans le couloir et commençait à descendre les marches. Il avançait tête baissée et n'avait pas vu la jeune femme.

Il prit la parole :

"On ne m'avait pas prévenu que quelqu'un de la fondation devait nous rendre visite...C'est assez inattendu, je dois l'avouer..."

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il leva les yeux. La femme rejeta alors, sur ses épaules, sa capuche, qui, jusque là, lui masquait le visage.

La gorge de Derek se serra, il ne put dire un mot. Après quelques minutes, il reprit enfin ses esprits.

"Lilleyth ?..."

Lilleyth s'avança vers lui.

"Bonjour Derek ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas !"

Elle lui sourit.

Derek, dérouté, bafouilla :

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

Lilleyth pris alors un air grave et sérieux.

"J'ai de terribles nouvelles !..."


	2. texte2 : dans le cimetierre

"C'est ici !"

Derek suivait Lilleyth qui marchait en sautillant devant lui.

Elle poussa un vieux portail en fer et entra dans le lugubre cimetière. Il y pénétra à son tour. Il se sentait étrange, emporté par la fièvre. La chaleur humide et torride de la nuit lui faisait tourner la tête.

Lilleyth s'arrêta enfin.

"Ici, c'est parfait," s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'assit et posa son sac à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit, fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit neuf bougies noires.

Derek s'avança jusqu'à elle en titubant, puis se laissa tombé sur le sol imbibé d'eau.

Lilleyth se releva et disposa les chandelles autour de Derek, elle s'empara de son briquet et les alluma. La vapeur qui montait des tombeaux venait lécher leur corps, s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements, leur chatouillait la figure.

Lilleyth s'agenouilla face à Derek, le dominant légèrement. Elle plongea ses yeux clairs dans son regard, comme pour l'hypnotiser.

Derek était sous le charme. Il ne tenta pas de luter et s'abandonna aux plaisirs.

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur celles de la jeune femme pour étreindre un long et passionné baiser.

Ses mains, guidées par une force insoutenable, se glissèrent lentement sur les épaules de Lilleyth puis descendirent le long son ventre. Elles agrippèrent son débardeur et le remontèrent afin de caresser, avec douceur, la peau de ses seins.

Enfin, leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Lilleyth s'allongea sur le sol humide et Derek vint la rejoindre, embrassant son corps, baisant sa peau moite.

Elle agrippa le pantalon de Derek, le déboutonna et commença à l'en débarrasser lentement.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent dans une atmosphère lourde et excitante.

Enfin, Derek la recouvrit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux noirs, caressa son visage, posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il arracha ses vêtements, la dénuda ainsi.

Puis, dans un fougueux élan, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. Leurs âmes ne firent alors plus qu'une ; la tristesse infinie, la douleur insoutenable, le bonheur suprême et le plaisir charnel se ressentirent au même instant.

Le grondement lointain du tonnerre se mêla à leurs sensuels soupirs.

Enfin, quand la notion même de pensée disparut totalement, quand le seuil du plaisir fut dépassé, la tension retomba, et leurs muscles se relâchèrent.

Derek, qui n'avait pas encore été totalement libéré de ce rêve à la chaleur torride, se déplaça et s'allongea à côté de Lilleyth.

Elle se releva, éclata de rire et se mit à danser, entièrement nue, parmi les bougies et les tombes, autour de lui, qui, encore envoûté, l'observait, les yeux brillants.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant lui, l'observa, puis lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

"Quelle belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Je voudrais qu'elle ne finisse jamais."

Derek, bien que quasiment inconscient, comprenait plus que jamais le sens de ces paroles : il ne tenait qu'à elle que cette nuit ne finisse jamais, et cette idée le terrifiait.


	3. texte3 : l'église de bretagne

Lilleyth pénétra dans la petite église.

Elle s'agenouilla devant l'autel, fit un signe de croix avec sa main, puis se releva doucement.

Derrière elle, son père, Gaël, ainsi que le jeune prêtre, ancien ami de la famille, la suivaient.

Les vitraux aux reflets bleutés illuminaient la scène.

Gaël posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lilleyth. A son doigt brillait le sceau de la fondation Luna : un L écrit en lettre majuscule rouge sang, entrelacé de deux serpents, une épée à l'arrière plan.

La jeune femme se retourna, observant son vieux père, ses yeux noir ébène, sa longue barbe blanche, ses gros sourcils gris. Elle lui sourit et avança vers les chaises.

Après le sermon, tous les paroissiens sortirent de la petite église perchée sur l'une des pointes rocheuses de la Bretagne.

Lilleyth se retrouva seule à l'intérieur.

Elle s'approcha d'une statue représentant la vierge Marie portant dans ses bras son fils bénit.

Elle prit un cierge qu'elle alluma et croisa ses mains pour une prière.

Sa robe noire couvrait la majeure partie de son corps, tout en laissant fortement deviner ses formes arrondies. Autour de son cou apparaissaient deux pendentifs : l'un représentait un pentagramme, étoile magique des sorcières, et l'autre, le cigle de la Bretagne celte : Le Triscel, dont la signification a bien souvent été oublié, ensevelie par le temps, ses trois branches courbées désignant la naissance, la mort et la renaissance. Sur ses cheveux, remontés en chignon, était posé un fin châle de laine noire.

Soudain les portes de l'église se rouvrirent et Derek entra. Elle lui sourit, amoureusement :

"Ma prière a été entendue, semble-t-il !"

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains et regarda son visage fixement.

Le désir brûlant de leur passion était bien plus fort que leur foie ou leur piété.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, tendrement.

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent derrière l'autel, vers les confessionnaux. Lilleyth s'allongea sur le sol de pierre et Derek fit de même à ses côtés.

Il caressa ses lèvres douces comme la rosée du matin, modela son visage, créa la courbe de son cou avec ses doigts délicats. Ses mains s'attardèrent ensuite sur la rondeur de ses seins puis descendirent sur son ventre, elles le parcoururent doucement, apprenant les moindres détails de ce corps si brûlant de plaisir, si parfait au touché.

Lilleyth ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit s'évader.

Enfin, les belles mains de Derek atteignirent le haut des cuisses de Lilleyth. La fièvre montait, les envahissait. Le sang de Lilleyth bouillonnait dans ses veines. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu troubler un tel moment d'excitation.

Les mains de Derek s'échouèrent finalement sur les jambes, à la douceur incomparable, de la jeune femme.

Alors que Derek continuait ses caresses, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de sa belle amante, elle lui dit, dans un murmure, avec la voix la plus douce que l'on puisse entendre :

"Je t'aime !"

Au dehors, sur le parvis, le prêtre s'approcha de Gaël :

"Vous devez arrêter ce qui est en train de se passer à l'intérieur, sur le champ !"

"Quoi?" demanda le père de Lilleyth qui n'avait aucun idée des plaisirs interdits auxquels se livraient son enfant et Derek à ce moment même.

"C'est un sacrilège ! Lui est innocent...mais elle...elle est le Diable en personne ; sa créature, du moins ! Elle est le démon du plaisir ! Elle doit payer, elle doit mourir !"

Il voulut ouvrir les portes de son église mais celles-ci restèrent scellées.

"Mais que se passe-t-il ?"

Gaël commençait à avoir peur. Seul lui savait que Lilleyth n'était pas réellement sa fille.

En fait, sa femme avait donné naissance à l'enfant du Malin, et c'était cela même qui avait causé sa perte. En réalité, Lilleyth appartenait au Diable. Le prêtre avait raison en tout point, Lilleyth était destinée à devenir la maîtresse de Lucifer.

Les villageois finirent par réussir à enfoncer les portes de l'église.

Ils crurent voir Lilleyth, nue, sur le sol, ses vêtements posés à côtés d'elle, Derek allongé sur elle et embrassant la peau fragile de son sein, tout en laissant sa langue s'hasarder sur le téton rose de celui-ci.

Mais cette vision torride disparut comme par magie de devant leurs yeux et ils ne virent alors plus que Derek allongé, encore perdu dans le plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver.

Le jeune ecclésiastique leva son crucifix au ciel et prononça quelques paroles en latin, puis en breton, et enfin, en français :

« Je te bannis de cette église et de notre région, suppôt de Lucifer, enfant de Satan, concubine du Démon.

Je te maudis, Lilleyth, fille du Malin. »

Puis il lança quelques gouttes d'eau bénite autour de lui et fit un signe de croix.

Derek, entendant des voix autours de lui, reprit petit à petit ses esprits, mais Lilleyth ne quittait pas ses pensées...


End file.
